


Очень простая игра

by Var_Vara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Верго предал Дофламинго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень простая игра

Попался Верго очень глупо.  
Всё началось с задания в одном портовом городишке, куда он и ещё пара офицеров приехали по наводке, — в дешёвой гостинице на самой окраине, помимо проституток и наркоты, можно было приобрести фрукты. Их, по словам информатора, поставляли в город какие-то пираты, и — не просто так, конечно — информатор поделился датой продажи целой партии.  
Дозор прибыл накануне — без шумихи, под видом обычных торговцев дешёвой мелочью. Об их присутствии никто не знал, и, выйдя из порта в город, офицеры разошлись в разные стороны.  
Верго накинул на голову капюшон, потому что его здесь могли узнать — и вовсе не как известного офицера Дозора. Город стал чуть больше и громче с того раза, когда они с Дофламинго последний раз здесь были, но в остальном остался точно таким же — грязным, запутанным, бедным и кровавым. Люди зло смотрели друг на друга, и за каждый белли готовы были удавиться. Идеальное место для пиратов, но Дофламинго город не понравился, и он сказал, что больше не будет сюда возвращаться.  
Приехавшие вместе с Верго дозорные пытались получить лишнюю информацию и наблюдали за людьми в городе, но здесь мало кто добровольно и бесплатно беседовал с незнакомцами. Верго знал пару нужных мест.  
— Чего желаете? — недружелюбно поинтересовалась девица за стойкой. На вид — проститутка, уже слишком старая и поношенная, чтобы за неё платили в публичном доме.  
— Ром, — попросил Верго, выщёлкивая из пачки сигарету. Прикасаться к мутному стакану, который барменша поставила перед ним, предварительно обтерев грязно-серой тряпкой, было брезгливо. Голова начинала болеть от одного вида дешёвого пойла.  
— Тут, говорят, пираты бывают.  
Девица улыбнулась, мелькнув жёлтыми зубами, и отодрала от липкой столешницы брошенные Верго купюры. Она явно давно не получала денег, просто открывая рот.  
— Они обычно являются под утро, — зашептала она. — Не остаются надолго, быстро делают свои делишки и уезжают. У них корабль ещё очень приметный, здесь такие редкость. А эти регулярно.  
Верго затянулся последний раз и бросил окурок в стакан с ромом. Было бы неплохо накрыть эту компанию — информатор слил, что они уже несколько партий продали. За участие в таком деле Верго, может, и повыше наконец-то поднимут. А то Дофламинго уже пару раз давал понять, что не слишком доволен его карьерным ростом.  
— Правда, самый первый раз они были здесь очень давно, я тогда ещё в гостинице работала, и с ними капитан был очень приметный. А последнее время они без него.  
— Какой приметный капитан?  
— Высокий такой, со светлыми волосами и в очках. Красивый, — хихикнула девица. — За него приличную награду вроде обещали, но из местных никто не стал стучать псам, у нас за такое и убить могут. Сейчас с ними вместо прежнего капитана приплывает какой-то странный склизкий ти...  
Не дослушав, Верго встал и, снова скрыв лицо капюшоном, быстро вышел из бара. На улице уже серело, людей становилось всё меньше, а хороших и вовсе не осталось. Подобравшись ближе к порту, Верго выбрал из толпы мальчишку — тощего и долговязого, с голодными глазами и нервными движениями. Судя по тому, что он бесцельно шатался по городу в такой час, дома у него не было.  
— Хочешь заработать?  
— Я не по этим делам, мужик, — огрызнулся пацан, вырывая свою руку из цепкой хватки.  
Верго усмехнулся и толкнул парня в проулок, подальше от чужих глаз.  
— Знаешь пиратов, которые каждые пару месяцев приезжают на один день, в гостиницу на окраине?  
— Да все знают.  
— Когда они причалят, передашь капитану кое-что.  
Пацан жадно вырвал из рук Верго купюры и сложенный вчетверо листок и собирался уже исчезнуть, когда широкая ладонь снова опустилась на его плечо.  
— Если ты не сделаешь этого, я найду тебя и вырежу тебе все органы по порядку сверху вниз, — пообещал Верго. В глазах мальчишки мелькнул страх — тусклый и задавленный, и он быстро кивнул, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы.  
Пары написанных в спешке слов хватило, чтобы Требол приказал отплывать, стоило им пришвартоваться. Дозорные прождали ещё два дня, но ни в слитый информатором срок, ни позже, пираты так и не появились.  
— Какая-то сука знала, что мы будем ждать, — процедил один из офицеров, когда они возвращались в штаб.  
— Рано или поздно узнаем, — загоготал другой.  
Верго скользнул по ним безразличным взглядом, выбросил за борт окурок и спустился в каюту. Его всё ещё слегка потряхивало, и он мучительно представлял, что бы ему пришлось сделать, накрой Дозор продажу фруктов и Требола с семьёй. Отправляя Верго в Дозор, Дофламинго велел делать всё, чтобы поддерживать звание офицера, но он не говорил ничего о том, что ради этого можно даже защёлкнуть наручники на Треболе.  
Дофламинго ответил не сразу.  
— Ты давно не проявлялся.  
— Вылазок не случалось. Сейчас возвращаюсь в штаб.  
— Может, стоило звонить из более безопасного места, чем корабль Дозора?  
— Здесь нет прослушки. Где Требол?  
На том конце затихло, а потом снова зашуршало.  
— У него дела, — неопределённо ответил Дофламинго, помолчав ещё минуту. О делах семьи за всё время, проведённое Верго в Дозоре, они разговаривали мало — информация в основном шла от Верго. Если бы Верго знал, что именно Донкихоты таскаются в тот городишко продавать втридорога фрукты, всё было бы намного проще. И Верго выговаривал всё это Дофламинго, торопливо и раздражённо, чувствуя, как постепенно отпускает напряжение и лёгкая злость.  
— Я понял, — не выдержал Дофламинго, прерывая Верго. — Буду держать тебя в курсе основных моментов. В остальном?..  
— Нормально.  
— Отлично.  
Связь оборвалась тишиной, и Верго с силой провёл ладонями по лицу. Это утомляло. Ради Дофламинго можно было сделать всё и даже чуть больше, но целые месяцы подряд — утомляли.  
Раздался стук в дверь. Верго открыл, и единственное, что он успел разглядеть, — белая вспышка офицерского кителя и быстрое движение чего-то металлического и тяжёлого. От удара по голове тут же заломило в затылке, и кто-то с силой пнул по коленям, вынуждая опуститься на пол, руки заломили, едва не выворачивая, запястья сцепили холодом наручники.  
Прежде, чем отключиться от следующего удара, Верго понял, что прослушка всё-таки была.

*

В сознание он приходил дважды. Первый раз — ещё на корабле, во время выгрузки судна, когда его вытащили из каюты и проволокли по палубе, подхватив под руки. Кожа местами сдиралась и кровоточила, на плечах и ногах оставались синяки от тяжёлых ударов армейских сапог. Предателей в Дозоре не любили.  
Тогда же, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на расплывающимся берегу, Верго сквозь ровный шум пульса в висках уловил чей-то голос:  
— С этим что?  
— Этот — пиратская крыса, — доложил один из тех, кто держал Верго за наручники. — Доложите капитану, что мы поймали стукача Донкихота.  
— Дофламинго?.. — переспросил другой голос, и Верго невольно дёрнулся из хватки чужих рук. Его снова ударили, он упал на землю, и кто-то плюнул ему в лицо. Перед глазами плыло, дышать было больно — сломанное ребро врезалось в лёгкое — и Верго снова вырубился.  
Второй раз он очнулся уже в тюрьме. Всё тело ломило, зато не было наручников, в камере стоял нечеловеческий холод, словно его решили здесь заморозить. В воспалённом сознании воспоминания и предположения спутывались в пугающую мешанину. Верго не знал, сколько прошло времени, вышли ли уже дозорные на Дофламинго, и, если вышли, сильно ли тот разозлился.  
Он прислонился к влажной каменной стене и просидел так несколько часов, с усилием сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, чтобы не потерять сознание и не замёрзнуть во сне. Потом раздался скрежет замка, затем скрип двери, и на пол камеры упал квадрат тусклого света, перерезанный тенями от металлических прутьев решётки.  
Властный, спокойный голос спросил:  
— Этот от Донкихота?  
— Да, сэр! Информаторы сообщают, что он один из элитных офицеров.  
— Ну, завтра с ним.... — под повторный скрежет замка свет и голоса исчезли, и вскоре Верго снова провалился в черноту.  
Обещанное «завтра» наступило только через пару дней. За это время Верго промёрз в камере до такой степени, что пальцы на руках не слушались, а ссадины, царапины и синяки — уже почти не ныли, потому что кожа потеряла чувствительность. Его не кормили и не выпускали, но и не били больше.  
Дверь камеры снова открыли, кто-то вошёл внутрь, рывком поднял Верго с пола и вытолкнул наружу. Яркий свет болью и белизной ударил по привыкшим к темноте глазам, в висках тут же заломило. Тело затрясло от перепада температуры, и чьи-то руки опустили на плечи Верго тяжёлое, шерстяное и тёплое. Онемевшими пальцами потрогав одежду, Верго по шлёвкам и нашивкам узнал собственный китель Дозора. А потом руки завели за спину, и щёлкнули наручники.  
Его провели по коридорам в знакомый кабинет и усадили напротив широкого стола, за которым сидел незнакомый человек.  
— Хорошо тебя отделали, — заулыбался он.  
Верго представил, как выглядит со стороны, и кивнул. Всё ещё щурясь от света, он смотрел на мужчину, гадая, кто из тех, о ком он слышал, но не успел познакомиться лично, сидит перед ним.  
— Меня зовут Гарп, — тут же представился офицер. — А ты у нас кто?  
— Наручники снимите, — попросил Верго вместо ответа. На столе лежала папка с его личным делом — вице-адмирал Манки Д. Гарп и так знал, кто он.  
Гарп внимательно посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, и дал отмашку — с запястий спала тяжесть, ещё один короткий кивок — и в кабинете остались только двое.  
Верго потёр синяки на руках, хрустнул пальцами. Осторожно провёл языком по разбитой губе — от первых сказанных за долгие дни слов корка снова лопнула, и по подбородку протекла струйка горячей крови.  
— Ну и шуму ты навёл, парень, — бросив Верго через стол пачку сигарет, весело сказал Гарп. — Хорошо, что я неподалёку был, а то бы тебя свои же забили за такое.  
Он с всё той же весёлой полуулыбкой наблюдал, как Верго медленно вытаскивает сигарету и, морщась от боли, затягивается. Взгляд его оставался жёстким, и Верго не строил иллюзий, что его добродушно пожурят и отпустят.  
Гарп, словно снова уловив чужие мысли, разом посерьёзнел:  
— А теперь скажи — ты жить хочешь?  
Верго ненадолго задумался.  
— Зависит от условий, которые вы предложите.  
Повисло опасное молчание, а потом Гарп расхохотался.  
— А ты мне нравишься.  
Через несколько часов Верго вышел из кабинета одним из самых молодых младших лейтенантов Морского Дозора, почти свободным человеком и — предателем.  
Как оказалось, Гарп узнал о Верго случайно и заинтересовался только потому, что речь шла о пиратской семье Донкихотов. У Гарпа был приятель — Сенгоку, о котором Верго, конечно же, слышал, и этот Сенгоку по каким-то причинам был особенно заинтересован в Дофламинго. Нет, не потому что он тенрюбито, были ещё какие-то причины, о которых Гарп умолчал. Сенгоку бы очень пригодился человек, которому Дофламинго Донкихот доверяет, как себе. Человек, который продолжал бы делать вид, что он верен Дофламинго, и сливал бы информацию лично Сенгоку.  
Альтернативу предложили самую простую — смерть.  
Умирать очень не хотелось, и Верго согласился. Конечно, за ним установили надзор. Долгие месяцы все его перемещения отслеживались, каждый разговор прослушивался, и не было ни единой возможности уйти или передать Дофламинго что-либо, помимо разрешённого сверху. Верго честно предупредил Сенгоку ещё в самую их первую встречу: если всё, что он сообщает о Дофламинго в Дозор, будет использоваться против него, — Дофламинго очень быстро догадается, откуда уходит информация. Сенгоку понятливо покивал и, к удивлению Верго, ни разу не попытался прижать Донкихотов, поймать их или посадить. Он просто хотел знать.  
Только спустя время, когда Верго вновь заслужил доверие, получил звание коммандера, и с него почти сняли наблюдение, он понял, почему.

*

— Так, значит, он ищет Опе-Опе?  
— Все ищут Опе-Опе, — пожал плечами Верго. — Не в обиду вам, но, думаю, у Доффи больше шансов.  
Проигнорировав замечание, Сенгоку снова упёрся взглядом в отчёт.  
— Твоё место всё ещё никто не занял?  
— Я слышу удивление, и это обидно. Доффи не оскорбляет свою семью — пока я жив и служу ему, я его Коразон, даже если меня нет рядом.  
Сенгоку молча читал, Верго сидел напротив и курил. Подобные встречи случались регулярно, и каждая из них больше походила на проверку — Верго доверяли, но нельзя было заставить Дозор относиться хорошо к пирату и предателю. Потому что не бывает бывших пиратов и предателей.  
— Нужно, чтобы нам сообщили, если Дофламинго найдёт Опе-Опе.  
— Не «если», а «когда», и он не дурак, он такое мне не скажет — всегда есть шанс прослушки. Даже с его стороны.  
— Вообще никаких вариантов? — настойчиво переспросил Сенгоку.  
— Давайте, я вернусь в семью?  
Верго подался вперёд и вдавил сигарету в пепельницу. Он улыбался, глядя на Сенгоку прямо и открыто, его взгляд стал заинтересованным. Будет очень здорово вернуться в семью — Дофламинго легко поможет сбросить с хвоста всех, кто попытается следить за Верго, и Верго снова будет дома, снова будет свободен. И будет вовсе не обязательно что-либо сообщать Дозору, когда он выберется из этой огромной, красивой клетки званий, кителей и отчётов.  
Вот только Сенгоку не был идиотом.  
— Нет, ты остаёшься. — Верго разочарованно усмехнулся и снова откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Попытаться стоило, согласитесь?  
— Мы можем отправить кого-нибудь, — игнорируя его, продолжил Сенгоку. — Ходят слухи, что Дофламинго добирает в команду людей.  
— Не, — Верго мотнул головой. — Новые люди тоже такую информацию не узнают. Доффи не доверяет всем подряд, так что...  
Тут раздался стук в дверь, а потом скрип, и Сенгоку вдруг вздрогнул, одним движением руки смахивая все бумаги в верхний ящик стола. Верго с интересом обернулся и замер. На мгновение ему показалось, что кошмары и постоянное напряжение последних месяцев обернулись помутнением рассудка — в проёме стоял Дофламинго. Черты его лица были мягче и чуть моложе, волосы длиннее, глаза не скрывались за стёклами очков, вместо розовой перьевой шубы на плечах висел белый плащ...  
— Роси, — Сенгоку кашлянул, послышался звук поворота ключа в верхнем ящике. — Ты не предупредил.  
...и это был не он.  
— Был здесь неподалёку.  
Верго с непроницаемым лицом проследил, как Росинант прошёл в кабинет и сел на один из свободных стульев. Его движения были расслабленными, он явно чувствовал себя спокойно, а вот Сенгоку неуловимо занервничал.  
— Росинант — Верго. Оба коммандеры.  
Рукопожатие у Росинанта оказалось сильным, взгляд — цепким. Он улыбнулся, рассеянно и приветливо, и совсем перестал походить на Дофламинго.  
— Росинант Донкихот? — переспросил Верго. — Наслышан о вас. Приятно познакомиться. Думаю, как раз вы идеально подходите для того, что мы только что обсуждали, — ухмыльнулся он, боковым зрением отмечая, что Сенгоку недовольно поджал губы.  
— Взаимно, — чуть запоздало кивнул Росинант и перевёл на Сенгоку вопросительный взгляд: — Для чего подхожу?  
— Он не подходит, Верго, — мрачно процедил Сенгоку и угрожающе приподнялся в своём кресле. Верго послушно промолчал, проглатывая улыбку. Оба понимали, что Росинант всё равно узнает, о чём речь. Его вседозволенность бросалась в глаза так же, как сияющий белизной мундир. К удивлению Верго, Росинанту хватило долгого, выразительного взгляда, чтобы Сенгоку сдался. Схожесть с Дофламинго снова стала ощутимее.  
— Верго — бывший офицер Дофламинго Донкихота. Теперь он работает на нас, а...  
— ...а Дофламинго всё ещё думает, что на него, — закончил Верго, отмечая, как взгляд Росинанта темнеет, и что-то неуловимо меняется в его лице, делая его злее, старше.  
— И?  
— И он не сообщает мне достаточно информации, потому что я далеко. Нужен кто-то, кто будет к нему ближе.  
Росинант повернулся к Сенгоку.  
— Кажется, я справлюсь.  
— Нет.  
— Что лучше: я еду к ним под прикрытием, или я устраиваю диверсию и еду туда дезертиром?  
Невольно Верго восхитился. Умение манипулировать явно было семейным качеством Донкихотов. Сенгоку, очевидно, не первый раз попадался на подобные провокации, потому что вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, только устало махнул рукой.  
— Иди отсюда. Я договорю с Верго и обсудим твою диверсию.  
Это было признанием чужой победы.  
Когда Росинант совершенно бесшумно вышел, в резко ставшей тесной комнате ненадолго повисло тяжёлое, нехорошее молчание. Верго крутил в пальцах очередную сигарету.  
— Вы знали, да?  
— Конечно, я знал, — Сенгоку поморщился. — А ты! — он ткнул в Верго пальцем, но в этом жесте не было угрозы, только бессильное раздражение. — Ты мог бы промолчать.  
— Он бы всё равно выяснил, — пожал плечами Верго. — И это действительно идеальный вариант. Иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать, верно?  
Сенгоку встал с кресла и наклонился вперёд, опираясь ладонями на столешницу.  
— Если в том гадюшнике с ним хоть что-то случится...  
— ...то что-то случится со мной здесь?  
Долгий, внимательный взгляд. Это была простая игра: Сенгоку кивнул, и Верго понял, что жизнь Росинанта вдруг стала ему очень дорога. Почти так же, как своя собственная, — тем более, что теперь они зависимы друг от друга.  
— Я заставлю его подождать несколько дней или недель. За это время ты расскажешь ему вообще всё, что знаешь, — о семье, о Дофламинго. Всё, даже то, что не рассказывал мне, всё, что поможет ему не вызвать ни малейшего сомнения... Если он уже не дезертировал.  
Верго тоже встал.  
— Я сделаю. Доффи примет его, как родного. А вы снимете с меня слежку, — он протянул ладонь для прощания.  
— Она уже давно снята, мы же...  
Это была простая игра: Верго нахмурился, и Сенгоку понял, что надеяться его обмануть было глупо.  
— Договорились.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.

*

Он всё время смотрел исподлобья, недоверчиво и со странным интересом, с каким смотрят на неподвижную кобру, ожидая, что она вот-вот раздует капюшон. Верго в очередной раз задавал вопросы: о семье Донкихота, о выдуманной ими легенде Росинанта. Снова, и снова, по кругу. Росинант повторял их заученно, равнодушно, и всё время ошибался в мелочах.  
— Всё херня, — подвёл итог Верго, отпихивая от себя бумаги и доставая из пачки первую за вечер сигарету. За окном уже давно стояла плотная, душная ночь, а они всё ещё сидели, обложившись записями.  
Росинант устало потёр покрасневшие воспалённые глаза и закинул длинные ноги на стол, случайно сметая часть документов на пол. Было в этом что-то подкупающее — в его рассеянности, неуклюжести, плохо вяжущихся с характером, который оказался на редкость паршивым.  
— Ты ничего не говоришь о нём.  
— О ком? — тупо переспросил Верго, с трудом отводя взгляд от лица Росинанта.  
— О Дофламинго.  
— Тебе это не нужно. Достоверно прикинуться легче, если ты будешь знать, какой он, не с моих слов, а составишь своё впечатление. А фактов тебе и так известно достаточно.  
Скрипнул стул, прогибаясь спинкой от тяжести тела Росинанта. Он зацикленным жестом взъерошил себе волосы, а потом вдруг протянул руку и выхватил из пальцев Верго сигарету.  
— Факты говорят, что Дофламинго — монстр. И то, что я помню.  
Верго вздохнул. За последние дни, проведённые в попытках подготовить Росинанта к работе под прикрытиям, этот разговор происходил уже не один раз. И с каждым повторением Росинант смотрел всё злее и всё пристальнее, словно то, что Верго не спешил соглашаться с ним, подстёгивало смутные подозрения.  
— Видишь, ты уже прекрасно справился с составлением своего мнения. Поэтому давай вернёмся к делам? — Верго спихнул со стола длинные ноги и снова придвинул к себе стопку документов. — Тебя легко подловить на мелочах.  
Странный, долгий взгляд — и они вернулись к делам.  
Дела шли не очень хорошо: Росинант не мог сосредоточиться, путался в незначительных фактах, из-за которых план легко мог провалиться, раздражённо цедил ответы сквозь зубы. Верго терпеливо повторял одно и то же, пока наконец очередная озлобленная ухмылка не вывела его из себя окончательно. Он резко встал, захлопнув одну из папок, которым не было счёта, и подошёл к окну.  
В приоткрытую форточку свежо задышала прохладой улица, в горле горячим сгустком собрался сигаретный дым, и Верго расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Однотипность чужих эмоций утомляла — от бездумной и тяжёлой ненависти Росинанта было некуда деться.  
— Тебе придётся быть его братом, — устало сказал Верго тишине за своей спиной. — Почему мне кажется, что ты убьёшь его, как только выпадет случай?  
— Не убью, — пообещал Росинант.  
Верго обернулся, выбросив окурок на улицу, подошёл ближе и положил Росинанту руку на плечо, с силой сжав пальцы.  
— Тогда убьют тебя. Я не знаю, что ты думаешь о пиратах в целом, но примерно знаю, что ты думаешь о Доффи. Не будь наивным: ничто не спасёт тебя. — Верго совсем не была важна жизнь Росинанта — просто от этого зависела его собственная. — Если узнает он или любой другой из семьи, — тебя убьют. Сейчас он питает к тебе семейных чувств не больше, чем питал к отцу.  
Росинант изменился в лице и грубо скинул с себя руку. Он тут же перестал злиться, вместо агрессии проступило что-то болезненное и скрытое.  
— Доверие придётся заслуживать.  
— И ты знаешь, как?  
Верго вздохнул.  
— Знаю.  
Ещё несколько дней прошли муторно, в тяжёлой вязкой ряске замкнутого пространства, кучи бумаг, однообразных разговоров и горького дыма. Росинант справлялся лучше, а Верго всё равно был недоволен и говорил, что Дофламинго догадается быстрее, чем Росинант успеет первый раз позвонить в Дозор.  
И они повторяли всё снова. В конце концов, Верго не выдержал.  
— Будешь молчать.  
— Чего?  
— Вообще молчать. Доффи не знает про твой фрукт, если будут пытать — поставишь Тишину, чтобы не закричать.  
— Пытать?.. — эхом повторил Росинант.  
Идея была, в общем-то, простой. Немой потерянный брат, который за четырнадцать с лишним лет пережил столько, что это не описать на бумаге, — Дофламинго проникнется. Росинант заволновался, что немота привлечёт к себе внимание, и Верго предложил переключить внимание на что-нибудь другое. Невероятная неуклюжесть вполне подходила. Ещё через несколько дней Росинант научился поджигать себя, падать с удивительной естественностью и непринуждённо ронять всё, что не было привинчено к полу.  
Сенгоку неодобрительно хмурился, выслушивая длинный план Верго, но выбора у них особо не было. К удивлению Верго, во время торопливого прощания Росинант обнял Сенгоку и пообещал, что всё будет хорошо. Впервые за всё время их знакомства он проявил какие-то тёплые эмоции. Это смутно поменяло что-то в отношении к Росинанту, но Верго не успел уловить, что именно.  
Уже перед самым отплытием Сенгоку отвёл Верго в сторону.  
— Ты сказал ему, что делать, если всё раскроется?  
— А что делать? — Верго равнодушно пожал плечами. — Понадеяться, что у Доффи будет хороший день, и он не убьёт его, а, например, перевербует. Самое забавное, что вы ведь об этом даже не узнаете — как Доффи не узнал обо мне. Смешно получится, не находите?  
— Ты забываешься, — одёрнул его Сенгоку. — И Роси не получится перевербовать. Идеалист, мать его.  
— О, вы плохо знаете Доффи.  
Мрачно посмотрев на Верго, Сенгоку тяжело зашагал обратно, в сторону провожающих офицеров. Он, видимо, решил, что Верго шутит, но он не шутил, и, если и было что-то, что могло спасти Росинанту жизнь, — то это убеждённость Дофламинго в том, что брат его любит.  
Верго подумал о себе — о том, как отреагировал бы Дофламинго на его предательство — и в голове раздался оглушающий звук выстрела. Руки задрожали, перед глазами потемнело от ясного понимания — Дофламинго такого не простит даже самым близким. Тем более, — родному брату и своему Коразону. Росинант с самыми благими намерениями отплывал навстречу смерти.  
Они были на корабле, направляясь туда, где Росинанту придётся отделиться от Дозора и отправиться к Донкихотам уже в одиночку.  
Верго зашёл в каюту и бросил перед Росинантом сумку.  
— Что это?  
— Последний штрих.  
Из сумки торчали чёрные перья.  
— Тебе нужно слегка измениться, — объяснял Верго, вытряхивая из отделений одежду, краску и кажущуюся бесконечной шубу. — А то сейчас ты больше всего похож на дозорную крысу. А Доффи — его интересуют необычные вещи, он их любит, и тобой тоже... — заметив странный взгляд, Верго оборвал сам себя: — Ну, что?  
Росинант покачал головой.  
— Ты даже не замечаешь. Ты говоришь обо мне «вещь» и не замечаешь этого.  
Верго помолчал, обдумывая его слова. Он знал, к чему подбирается Росинант, о чём были все эти холодные взгляды за последние дни, и что за мысли теснятся в его голове. Ненавидящий Дофламинго слепо и горячечно, Росинант заодно ненавидел и всех, кто не разделял его эмоций, и уж тем более, того, кто прослужил Донкихотам больше десяти лет. Того, кто когда-то выбрал сторону Дофламинго — и остался с ним.  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и ты не прав.  
Хмыкнув, Росинант нервным жестом сдёрнул с себя белоснежный китель. Затем он медленно начал снимать всю остальную одежду, и Верго наблюдал за ним: длинные, сильные руки, сухие мышцы торса, неаккуратные, жуткие шрамы, покрывающие светлую кожу. Игнорируя пристальный взгляд, Росинант послушно надевал вместо формы потёртые джинсы, скользкую шёлковую рубашку и длинную, подметающую пол шубу. Ему удивительным образом шло — Верго снова на короткий миг увидел в нём что-то от Дофламинго.  
— Расскажи о нём что-нибудь? — вдруг снова попросил Росинант, щёлкая зажигалкой и скрывая глаза за тёмными очками.  
Эта просьба звучала не в первый и даже не в десятый раз. За проделанную работу Росинант, пожалуй, заслужил один по-настоящему честный ответ.  
— Он может вырезать целый город, потому что у него плохое настроение. Обычно — хорошее. И его отношение с семьёй — это отличный образец очень больной любви. Это квинтэссенция любви и уважения, и, — Верго внимательно посмотрел на Росинанта, — если ты всё сделаешь правильно, к тебе будут относиться почти так же только потому, что ты его брат.  
Росинант молчал, раздумывая над его словами. Верго ожидал дальнейших расспросов, ожидал споров и убеждений, что Дофламинго — убийца, недостойный ни любви, ни уважения, но Росинант молчал. Долго, пока, наконец, тишина не стала давящей.  
— Ты однажды оговорился и по привычке назвал его молодым господином. Твой голос поменялся, когда ты это сказал, и я с тех пор думаю — что должен сделать человек, чтобы, несмотря на всё плохое, что он совершил, его так любили?  
Верго рассмеялся.  
— Узнаешь, — он встал и направился к выходу из каюты. — И сделай что-нибудь с лицом, а то прямо по глазам видно, кто ты такой. Краску я принёс.  
— Что?  
— Да что угодно. Доффи всё равно без разницы, как мы выглядим.  
Он уже стоял в дверях, когда Росинант окликнул его. Медленно обернулся, зацепился взглядом на тюбик красной помады в чужих руках.  
— Ты говоришь о вас с ним так, будто вы всё ещё заодно, — очень тихо, как будто всё понял, сказал Росинант и отвернулся к зеркалу, проводя жирный алую черту поверх рта.  
Хлопнула дверь.

*

— Доффи.  
— Да?  
— Жди гостя.  
— Встретим, как полагается, — хмыкнул голос на том конце.  
Верго поднялся на палубу, облокотился на леер и закурил. Вдали виднелась уплывающая в сторону Норт Блю бригантина с Росинантом Донкихотом на борту.  
Это была простая игра, в которой оказался не учтён только один момент: Верго всегда играл за одну сторону.


End file.
